


Throw me a bone

by carrowmetohell



Series: Ride or Die [2]
Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Annalise Keating/Snacks, Bonnalise, F/F, Ice Cream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 18:41:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10039013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carrowmetohell/pseuds/carrowmetohell
Summary: After Annalise was released from prison, she searched Bonnie's kitchen for snacks.Set during season 3.





	

“You bought my chips.” Annalise stated as she searched Bonnie’s kitchen cupboards for some snacks. 

“I thought you might want some proper food after…” Bonnie couldn’t bring herself to say it. She still felt so guilty that she’d been unable to free Annalise from that hell hole. Why couldn’t she do her damn job? Even Frank’d had better presence in court.

“Prison?” Annalise finished curtly, her dark eyes boring into Bonnie’s. The blonde nodded, holding her arm uncomfortably. 

“Asher ate most of what I bought.” Bonnie added, eager to divert the topic. Annalise might be free now but who knew how long that would last for? The DA’s office was out for her blood. 

Annalise ripped open a bag of chips and shoved her hand in unceremoniously. “You really kept them in check didn’t you?” She asked, appearing more interested in the savoury snack before her than Bonnie’s answer. Truth be told Annalise found herself curious. In all the time she had known Bonnie, the woman had never let anyone back to her apartment before besides herself. Annalise wasn’t even sure if Asher had been invited when the two were more intimate. To say her associate had housed the K5-the K4 meant she’d tried to fill the void of Annalise’s absence. She’d tried to do something right.

Bonnie nodded, unable to say anything while she could see bruises on Annalise’s neck. She fought the impulse to fetch a warm cloth and tend to her wounds. “I tried.” She voiced aloud finally, but her voice was small. “I did better with them than I did your case, I’m-”

Annalise raised a hand, “enough. I don’t want to hear it.” Annalise grabbed a handful of chips and stuffed them in her mouth, turning to face Bonnie as she ate. Her gaze carried a probing look. Bonnie could tell Annalise was asking her if she had a plan for what to do next- if she had any idea what to do beyond catering for her boss. Bonnie wasn’t sure she did.

Bonnie shifted, eyes flicking between the kettle and Annalise. She was struggling to find some way to make herself useful but she felt useless in her own home. 

“If I looked in the freezer would I find some ice cream? Or did Asher help himself to that too?” Annalise asked, saving Bonnie from herself. The relief that washed over the blonde almost brought a smile to her own lips.

Bonnie allowed herself to smile, beaming with the knowledge she’d managed to do something right. “There’s a tub of your favourites: strawberry and that double fudge. I kept the frozen goods off limits to the kids. I also renewed my Netflix account and bought Amazon Prime. If you want to watch a film we have plenty of choice.” Bonnie’s voice trailed off somewhat hesitantly towards the end of her suggestion. Ever since Coalport it didn’t feel like the two had that bond anymore. Bonnie was desperate to reclaim it. 

Annalise had the feeling Bonnie had paid for both subscriptions on her account. They both knew she had no time to watch television with the hours she worked. Annalise wondered how long Bonnie had been preparing for her release. 

“Well what shall we watch?” Annalise asked, breaking the silence that had descended upon them and throwing her associate the bone she was so desperate for.


End file.
